New Super Mario Bros. Wii/credits
These are credits from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Credits Producers * Takashi Tezuka * Hiroyuki Kimura Director * Shigeyuki Asuke Planning * Yusuke Amano * Masanao Arimoto * Shigefumi Hino Map & Level Design Director * Toshihiko Nakago Map & Level Design * Yasuhisa Yamamura * Masataka Takemoto * Kenta Usui * Ryutaro Kanno * Takayuki Ikkaku Lead Design * Michiho Hayashi Player Design * Keisuke Nishimori * Tomomi Marunami Character Design * Masaaki Ishikawa * Masanobu Sato * Ryota Akutsu * Manabu Hiraoka * Kazunori Fujii Field Design * Eiji Mukao * Kosono Okina * Mari Shibata World Map Design * Jun Takamura * Takeshi Koike UI Design * Mei Ide * Yoshifumi Masaki * Satoko Okada Effects Design * Sayaka Nishimura Design Adviser * Atsushi Miyagi Design Support * Daisuke Ito * Tomomi Imazu * Kaori Kinoshita * Kunihito Ihara Programming Director * Makoto Sasaki Player Programming * Keigo Nakanishi Field Programming * Kouji Sakai Enemy Programming * Tatsuo Nishiyama * Kenichi Nishiyama * Keiji Takahashi * Keiichiro Kato * Ken Watanabe * Yosuke Oshino System Programming * Hisashi Okada * Kenzo Hayakawa UI Programming * Kiyoshi Koda World Map Programming * Shoichi Obayashi Programming * Yuji Sawatani * Masaro Sakakibara * Misato Sodeyama * Shinji Hatada * Hiromichi Miyake * Masashi Masuoka Programming Adviser * Yuhiki Otsuki Sound Director * Kenta Nagata Sound Programming * Sanae Uchida Sound Effects * Mitsuhiro Kida * Taiju Suzuki Music * Shiho Fujii * Ryo Nagamatsu Voice * Dan Falcone * Kenny James * Sam Kelly * Charles Martinet * Lani Minella * Caety Sagoian * Mike Vaughn Sound Adviser * Koji Kondo Coordinators * Tsutomu Kaneshige * Tomoaki Yoshinobu * Hideki Fujii * Rina Yamauchi Demo Scene Director * Takumi Kawagoe Demo Scene Motion Design * Yoshikazu Sumioka * Eisuke Sagawa * Tatsuya Sakai * Youko Miyaguchi Graphic Supervisors * Aya Oyama * Akiko Kato * Kanae Dohta * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Progress Management * Keizo Kato Technical Support * Hironobu Kakui * Yoshito Yasuda * Shintaro Jikumaru Artwork * Daiki Nishioka * Yuka Kotaki Illustration * Ryusuke Yoshida * Shigehisa Nakaue * Yu Kitai * Naoko Ayabe IIlustration Supervisor * Yusuke Nakano North American Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary * Leslie Swan North American Localization * Camilo Alba Navarro * Joanie Grenader * Lars Knudson * Erik Peterson European Localization Management * Erkan Kasap * Paul Logue * Matthew Mawer * Micky Auer Localization Producer * Takashi Katagiri Translation * Andrew Steele * Carine Mathey * Massimo Cotticelli * Rafael Jagielski * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos * Andrea Jähn * Zakir Rahman * Thomas Berthollet * Giacomo Iacumin * René Paulesich * Francisco Paredes * Carsten Harmans Quality Assurance * Amaury Bagnariol * Sonia Trepiccioni * Adam Holmes * David Jefferson * Daniel Leonhardt * Stéphane Zussy * Albert Agramunt * Julien Veron * Carlo Sarti * Andrea Stazi * Gabriele Arnoldi * Lutz Ohl * Lukas Mildner * Frank Grützner * Javier Jordán Oliver * Eduardo Ospina Tovar * Diego Rosado Guzmán Korean Localization Management * Daisuke Sakaguchi * Hyokjin Jung Korean Translation * Yunhye Lee * Dongyeon Kim Product Support * Kimiko Nakamichi * Ilho Kim * Jonghoon Park Product Testing * Naoki Takami * Ryuhei Matsuura * Manabu Matumoto * Masaki Wada * Junbong Lee * Sungmin Park * Juyoung Choi * Kyoungim Na * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * NOA Product Testing * NOK Debug Team Special Thanks * SRD * DIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Mox Inc. * Hirotake Otsubo * Yoshiyuki Oyama * Akito Osanai * Tsubasa Sakaguchi * Yoshiki Haruhana * Takahiro Hamaguchi * Keijiro Inoue * Takuhiro Dohta General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Interactivity The credits are displayed on blocks that can be punched and stomped on. Many of the blocks have coins inside of them. As the credits roll, people can control in-game characters and bash the blocks for coins. A single player can get coins to simply earn a high score (or beat a previous high score), while multiple players can see who can get the most coins before the credits finish. Category: Credits Category:Interactive credits